¡Es un jodido Zombie!
by Sky In pieces
Summary: De la noche a la mañana; el mundo parece haberse convertido en una supervivencia apocalíptica. Con seres muertos capaces de regresar a la muerte, y seres totalmente monstruosos acechando en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Lucy Heartfilia no podía desear algo peor; hasta que descubrió que esto no era más que solo el comienzo. Re-escrito, nuevos capítulos.
1. Prologo

**_Advertencias:_** Muerte de personajes.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo creador: Hiro Mashima. La historia es totalmente creada de mi imaginación; sin fines de lucros, de fan para fans.

¿Esperaban que me olvidara de esta historia? ¡Aun no! aunque realmente si había pensando en eliminarla, tome la decisión de continuarla solo si empezaría de nuevo desde el principio. Espero que realmente perdonen la ausencia y la tardanza en cuanto subir los nuevos capítulos; pero como he dicho en todas mis demás historias no es que haya tenido mucho tiempo libre. Aunque justo ahora que ya estoy entrando en las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano tomare el tiempo de corregir y terminar las historias antes de sumirme completamente en mis estudios de nuevo. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi.

* * *

**_Prologo_**

_-Quien no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, es porque no tiene imaginación._

-Había estado de pie por casi más de una hora; ese día había salido un poco más tarde de lo normal debido al arduo trabajo de esa tarde. Mientras estaba de pie, en una calle desierta y con el frío congelándole hasta los dedos de los pies, lanzo una maldición al aire, pero, este no hizo más que llevárselo porque nadie podía escucharla allí en esa calle tan sola. Su casa estaba unas cuadras más arriba de la editorial en donde trabaja, pero era el único lugar donde decidieron contratarla y donde la paga era realmente buena; el único aspecto negativo que tenía era la lejanía que tenía con su hogar.

Desde que era adolescente había comenzado escribiendo historias por internet y pequeños poemas o frases, y justo ese día iba a presentar por cuarta vez en el mes a su jefa el libro que llevaba escribiendo desde que tenía memoria, solo deseaba que no encontrara otro estúpido error y la mandara al demonio como acostumbraba a ser. Y trataba ser realmente paciente porque la verdad era que esa palabra no entraba en la descripción de Lucy Heartfilia, pero si quería realmente ser profesional tenía que aceptar las críticas ante todo y tomarlas de una buena forma.

Cuando su reloj de muñeca marco las cinco en punto de la tarde, decidió que era mejor ir caminando a casa, estaba realmente agotada y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar a casa, tomar una cucha caliente y quedarse en el ordenador hasta que le entrara el sueño. Durante todo el trayecto a pesar de su cansancio, noto que el ambiente estaba un tanto extraño, desde hacía rato que no escuchaba el ruido del motor de un automóvil o siquiera niños jugando en los patios de sus casas, o incluso señal de vida alguna; pero no le tomaba tanta atención ya que ese día era domingo y tal vez todos ya estaban en sus casas descansando y prepararse para el siguiente día.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado a un vecindario que se le hacía familiar; incluso aunque tenía vecinos muy ruidosos no se escuchaban ni siquiera el sonido de un ave, pero lo menos que pensaba era en que podía haber pasado algo, lo que le hacía feliz era que podría dormir tranquila esa noche. Cuando llego a casa se quedó observando la enorme mansión, estaría de nuevo sola ese día debido a que sus padres salían constantemente de casa.

La puerta hizo un leve chirrido cuando la abrió, a pesar de que aún era de día por dentro se veía una completa oscuridad. Camino hasta la cocina y por la sala pero se encontró con que no había nadie, incluso Virgo, el ama de llaves no apareció para darle la bienvenida así que dedujo que ya se había ido a casa. Sobre la nevera sujetada con un imán había un papel color pastel con una letra reconocida.

_"Hime-sama, lamento tener que irme más temprano; un familiar ha caído enfermo esta mañana y he tenido que ir a ayudarla. Espero que luego me dé un merecido castigo"_

_"PD: Le deje comida en el refrigerador"-Virgo._

No le tomo demasiada importancia, ya que virgo siempre había sido muy buena en su trabajo y no le importaba quedarse sola si su ama de llaves tenía alguna emergencia. Lo que si le parecía extraño era el hecho de que su conductor, Capricornio también tuvo que tomarse el día libre debido a un pariente enfermo también. Al parecer había una enfermedad que estaba enfermando a muchas personas, después de todo llegaba el invierno y el frío podía afectar un poco.

Abrió la nevera y encontró la comida que le había preparado Virgo, no había comido desde la mañana y moría por probar la deliciosa comida de su ama de llaves. Lo dejo en el microondas por unos minutos y se acomodó en el sofá para ver la tele un rato.

Paso los canales sin ningún interés, no estaban pasando ninguna película que no había visto ya, o solo eran chismes de farándula. Coloco el canal de noticias a pesar de que nunca le había gustado mucho verlas. En el noticiero estaba una peliblanca conocida como Mirajane Strauss quien era una muy conocida en la televisión.

—_Buenas noches Magnolia, interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para traerles una información importante sobre la enfermedad que se está desatando en el continente Europeo, les dejo con nuestro medico invitado el doctor Macao Combolt-sonrió la albina; tenía una sonrisa encantadora capaz de encantar a toda persona que la viera._

_—Parece que el primer caso de esta terrible enfermedad comenzó en África-comento aquel doctor. Y comenzó a extenderse desde Europa hasta Asia, es muy probable que llegue hasta América poco a poco; así que he estado preparando precauciones para evitar un posible contagio._

Lucy recordó de donde aquel hombre se le hacía tan familiar, era un conocido de Jude Heartfilia. Lo había conocido en una fiesta de la empresa de sus padres hacia media año, al igual que su hijo pequeño Romeo Combolt. Y aunque cuando lo conoció a la vista era un hombre amable y carismático no pudo evitar pensar que mientras hablaba en la televisión, parecía nervioso; tal vez por la presión de estar en televisión y hablar de un tema complicado como una enfermedad o por la idea de que él sabía mucho más de lo que contaba.

Apago le televisión justo cuando comenzaría a hablar de las precauciones, pero siendo sincera no le importa demasiado, tal vez solo sería otra enfermedad que pasaría con el tiempo. Lavo los platos y seguido subió a su habitación ubicado en el tercer piso; cuando era niña deseaba vivir en un palacio enorme, pero con el paso del tiempo le parecía una idea de lo más absurda aunque a sus padres siempre le había gustado ese estilo de vid prestigioso y he ahí una innecesaria mansión para una familia grande donde solo estaba ella la mayoría del tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y todo estaba como lo había dejado esa mañana, se tiro en su cama y tomo su teléfono para ver la hora pero no eran más que las siete de la noche. Aún era temprano y estaba aburrida, decidió marcar el número de su mejor amiga. Al cabo de unos momentos solo se escuchaba el repique del teléfono, pero ella no contestaba. No se preocupaba por que ella siempre encontraba la manera de perder su teléfono, además si lo encontraba y veía sus llamadas perdidas, siempre terminaba por regresársela o casi siempre avisaba que no encontraba su teléfono o que estaba con su novio Gajeel.

Encendió su portátil para navegar por internet, reviso sus redes sociales y la mayoría estaban llenas de noticias del virus que estaba atacando a medio mundo. Algunos estaban asustados debido a que según muchos no eran solo una gripe o enfermedad cualquiera. Termino por buscar más en la red y encontrar más información pero lo que escribían era casi igual que lo que decían en la tele, parecía que no quisiera que nadie supiera mucho sobre esto.

Lo único relevante que encontró era la explicación de que se trataba la dicha enfermedad. Era una mutación del Virus Ébola que causaba una fiebre hemorrágica infecciosa, y altamente contagiosa que afectaba a animales y a humanos como tal. Su forma de contagia es a través de contacto directo con líquidos del cuerpo como, la sangre, sudor, la orina o el vómito. Aunque los últimos dos, seria de una forma muy asquerosa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado investigado que incluso el cielo estaba oscuro me sorprendí al ver que ya casi eran las nueve y media y decidí que era hora de dormir no sin antes darme una ducha.

Cuando ya había terminado se asomó por la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama, las calles estaban totalmente oscuras y ni siquiera estaban encendidos los postes de luz. Cuando ya iba a cerrar las cortinas vio una figura parada en la otra acera caminando de una forma un tanto extraña pero no le dio importancia, de seguro era un borracho.

Cerró las cortinas y apago luz y se recostó en cómoda cama intentando quedarse dormida. Del otro lado de la calle el cuerpo continuo avanzando hasta que sintió algo de movimiento, se volteo con lentitud al ver una ventana iluminada de una luz muy brillante se quedo allí viendo fijamente aquel espacio cuadrado, cuando la luz desapareció y como si eso lo hubiera llamado fue caminando hasta la puerta de aquel gran edificio.

* * *

-La alarma sonó varias veces pero ella realmente no quería levantarse, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo quiso asomarse por la ventana pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el estado de las calles al frente de su casa. Sangre en las aceras, cuerpos descuartizados en medio de los patios, automóviles estacionados en lugares donde no veía, vidrios rotos y destrozos en las casas.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?-se preguntó a sí misma. Despertó de ensoñación y tomo el teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama; marco el número de emergencias y se lo llevo a al odio, comenzó a repicar y cuando iba a comenzar a hablar se dio cuenta de que solo era el contestador.

_—Las líneas están colapsadas, por favor inténtelo nuevamente._

Pensó que tal vez era su teléfono el que estaba mal y decidió bajar corriendo a la sala para comprobarlo, lo que aún no entendía era el por qué no se había despertado con todo ese ruido a pesar de que ella tuviera el sueño pesado. Mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar la misma frase en el teléfono, era imposible que la línea de emergencias estuviera colapsada.

Se sobresaltó cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de la cocina y se imaginó que sería Virgo o incluso Capricornio pero recordó que ellos tenían algún pariente que estaba enfermo y no era muy probable que ellos estuvieran allí.

— ¿Quién anda allí?-pregunto, pero no escucho una respuesta, las manos le comenzaron a temblar y las sentía frías, sudaba pero no era por el calor era por el nerviosismo. El silencio fue interrumpido con un sonido pegajoso de alguien o algo comiendo, como si descuartizaran a alguien. Agarro el bate de béisbol de su padre, no sin antes asegurarse de limpiar el sudor de sus manos y al frente para agarrarlo firmemente. Avanzo con pasos lentos pero firmes, el ruido provenía de la cocina. Se paro un segundo a pensar que esto parece una película de terror, donde la chica se acerca el ruido y luego algo malo ocurría, se pegó internamente por pensar en algo como pero siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta, el ruido se escucha más de cerca y asqueroso a la vez, me asomo un poco y veo un cuerpo arrodillado frente a otro ¿Comiéndoselo?

Su cara se horrorizo al igual que una mueca de asco surgió unos segundos después al ver como aquel cuerpo comía de otro cuerpo, agarraba y desgarraba con sus manos la piel y luego se lo llevaba a la boca. Grito un poco del susto que le daba ver esa escena, y el cuerpo que estaba encima se detuvo y voltio su rostro hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y sucios, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, su cara estaba llena de sangre, y tenía un color verde podrido, sus dientes estaban sucios con restos de quien sabe y tampoco le gustaría saberlo. Con dificultad se colocó de pie, y camino con sus brazos extendidos hacia ella. Al verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta que era la vecina de al lado, y el cuerpo tirado en el suelo era su hijo, supuso que su mama se volvió extrañamente loca y él quiso escapar entrando a su casa y le había traído a esa loca hasta allí.

—Si te acercas demasiado llamare a la policía-Le dijo sin pensar; apuntando el bate hacia ella o lo que antes era ella. Pero sin hacerle caso siguió avanzando, abrió la boca y salió de su boca baba y algún líquido asqueroso de color verde. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cerró los ojos unos momentos, era obvio que ella aquella mujer dulce ya no lo era más y al ver que ignoro su advertencia saco una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y voló su cabeza con el bate que una vez uso su padre para jugar, después de todo los Heartfilia era una familia de buen brazo para el béisbol.

Se observó a sí misma y gimió, su ropa estaba llena de sangre, se tendría que dar un baño después de esto. Miro al suelo y el cuerpo yacía ahí, sin vida cuando hace un momento estaba moviéndose, tenía la cabeza destrozada, y se quedó estupefacta al ver la gravedad del golpe ¡Por dios he matado a una persona! Pero al pensarlo mejor, fue en defensa propia aquella loca mujer intento atacarla y además ya había asesinado a su hijo.

Antes de volver a ver el cuerpo de lo que antes fue su vecina, se detuvo a pensar en que es lo que había pasado. Observo más detalladamente su cuerpo sucio y aun lado de su cuello tenía una gran mordida, no era tan grande como la de algún animal, pero era de una gran profundidad para ser la de un humano. Recordó toda la información que había leído la noche anterior.

—No…puede ser.- ¡Es un jodido Zombie!-grito; Cayo de rodillas y retrocedió del cuerpo unos centímetros. Cuando se calmó un poco se puso de pie, arrastro el cuerpo hasta el patio de atrás para luego cavar un hoyo, colocar los dos cuerpos en él y echar la tierra de nuevo. Sabía que era un Zombie, pero era lo menos que podía hacer Uso todo su conocimiento sobre Zombies para no hacer ruido mientras estaba afuera de la casa, más cuerpos muertos buscando carne caminaban con tranquilidad sobre la acera, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, además del terrible olor a muerto no creía que la identificaran; solo se quedaban ahí, viendo en la nada, como un títere. Entro de nuevo con cuidado y cerré la puerta principal con la seguridad que su padre tanto había insistido en colocar. En ese momento se prometió a si misma que sobreviviría, que haría lo que fuera aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola.

Aseguro todas las puertas y tapo las ventanas, todo quedó a oscuras como si fuera de noche, y apenas era de mañana. Se quitó la ropa manchada, y se bañe de inmediato. Uno de los principales medios de contagio es a través de sangre infectada, y no tomaría el riesgo. Comenzó a preparar todo, no podría quedarse encerrada para siempre. Reunió toda la comida que tenía, y todo lo que podría servir como arma para defenderse aunque para su mala suerte no era una película y no tenía pistolas, ni rifles o ni siquiera una gran ametralladora de esas que suelen aparecer en la esquina, cuando el protagonista tomaba la decisión de salir de su casa.

Iba a quedarse unos tres días antes de salir, debía preparase para cualquier emergencia. Debía hacerlo por ella misma y por sus padres si es que aún seguían con vida. Y no sabía de donde había sacado tanto valor, pero si algo si sabía era que temía mas a no volver a ver a la gente que ama y morir sola.

Y sin saber que iba pasar, solo decidió sobrevivir, sin intuir a las consecuencias ni saber lo difícil que sería hacerlo sola, solo quería que todo fuera como antes, solo que antes era mucho peor.


	2. Capítulo I One Day Bye

**_Advertencias:_** Muerte de personajes.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo creador: Hiro Mashima. La historia es totalmente creada de mi imaginación; sin fines de lucros, de fan para fans.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Day Gone Bye_**

_-La pandemia no se los llevo, los trajo de vuelta-Carlos Sisi: Los caminantes._

-Han pasado un día desde la primera vez que Lucy había matado a alguien. Intento cerrar los ojos múltiples veces queriendo que lo que haya pasado solo sea una desagradable pesadilla, y que cuando despertara sus padres la recibirían con un gran abrazo, pero todo seguía igual; aquello era la realidad y aunque al principio tenía una gran valentía ahora solo tenía ganas de correr. La otra mitad de su mente se ocupó de concentrarse en pensar la manera en la cual podría seguir con vida, pero no tenía adonde ir, no sabía si de verdad había alguien vivo. Estaba sola, como siempre.

Se asomaba en la ventana y cada vez había más cuerpos de caminantes que eran como había decidido llamarle, y de sus víctimas. Había intentado comer muchas veces o aunque sea tomar un trago de agua, pero la situación le hacía perder el apetito y deprimirse cada vez más. Muchas veces se torturaba al pensar si sus amigos y sus padres ya estarían muertos, pero ella sabía que eran inteligentes y que al menos sobrevivirían unos días más. Subió sin ganas hasta su habitación y se asomó por la ventana, no sin antes quitar los pedazos de madera que con había colocado allí. Todos los días contaba cuantos caminantes se acercaban más alrededor de la cuadra

Había intentado ver más noticias en la televisión pero había colapsado, al igual que el teléfono y el internet. Lo único que la mantenía allí era el agua caliente que aún no acababa y los suministros de comida. Donde vivía, era un complejo de varias mansiones y casas de estilo moderno que quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, frente a este quedaba una plaza que desde que era niña visitaba con sus padres; a pesar de no ser una plaza demasiado espaciosa siempre le había parecido hermosas las cosas sencillas así como lo era. Pero ahora era todo menos acogedor y bonito; estaba llena de sangre con varios cuerpos amontonados en una esquina o tirados en los banquillos.

Un extraño color rosado le llamo la atención, no podía verle bien desde donde estaba pero se movía de una lado a otro. Agarro sus binoculares y observo aquel punto de color rosa que no dejaba de saltar; era una persona, y siendo más exactos era un chico. Vino corriendo desde la plaza hasta toparse una calle más arriba que su casa. Le podía ver mejor el rostro y noto el cansancio en sus ojos, de seguro el pobre chico había estado mucho tiempo corriendo; más atrás venían dos caminantes y el muy inteligente chico en vez de usar la fuerza para matarlos usaba la pistola que traía en manos, atrayendo a más caminantes.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero casi cayendo en los últimos escalones; llego a la puerta y observo por la mirilla de la puerta y aquel chico paso justo por al frente de la puerta con aquel montón de caminantes atrás, salió no sin antes coger el bate con el que se defendió anteriormente y con mucho cuidado y silencio aparto todo lo que impedía abrir la puerta normalmente. Contaría hasta tres para salir corriendo a ayudarle, tenía miedo de ir pero no se perdonaría si alguien perdía la vida por su cobardía.

Salió corriendo y se detuvo solo para ver donde se encontraba aquel idiota peli rosa; estaba en el patio trasero en donde había enterrado el cuerpo de su vecino junto con el de su hijo. El chico estaba en la grama luchando por quitarse a dos caminantes de encima, y el tercero se acerca con lentitud para arrojarse contra el como los demás. Retrocedió para tomar impulso y salto la cerca que separaba el patio principal del trasero, se acercó con lentitud y golpeo al tercer zombie en la cabeza, esta salió volando llenando el cuerpo del chico y el de ella de restos del cual ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrase y el cuerpo podrido cayó al suelo. El peli rosa aún seguía luchado, logro quitarle uno de encima rematándolo y cuando fijo su vista en el ultimo caminante el chico ya le estaba apuntando con la pistola.

— ¡No dispares!-le grito, pero él no la escucho y lo hizo de todas formas; sintió que había sido el disparo más estruendoso que había escuchado, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Tomo la mano del chico quien aún estaba atolondrado y lo jalo rápidamente sin soltarlo, el no tuvo tiempo de rechistar.

Al lado derecho de la parte trasera de la casa tenía el invernadero de su madre había un pequeño espacio entre esos dos lugares, donde solo cabría una persona. Lucy lo empujo en el pequeño agujero; el peli rosa intento preguntar qué demonios le ocurrió pero ella le tapó la boca con la mano, se apegó a él y con la otra mano le indico que hiciera silencio. Otros dos caminantes siguieron de largo hasta llegar en donde se encontraba el cadáver de los otros tres de su especie.

El peli rosa quito la mano de Lucy de su boca y le hizo señas de como intentarían huir, ella le explico que debía caminar sin hacer ruido y poder llegar hasta su casa. Con cuidado caminaron en la grama hasta llegar a la cerca, Lucy intento abrirla con cuidado pero la madera hizo un chirrido llamando la atención de sus queridos amigos hambrientos.

—Joder-dijo el peli rosa, y sin previo aviso tomo la muñeca de la rubia para correr lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y la cerraron, ambos suspiraron de alivio. Se sentaron en el suelo y Lucy no hablo hasta que su respiración se regulara.

—Con todo esto que ha pasado, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos-sonrió. Mi nombre es Lucy.

—Con que Luigi, que nombre tan extraño-dijo con cara confundida para luego sonreír. Soy Natsu Dragneel.

—Me llamo Lucy, no Luigi-dijo confundida. Debes tener hambre, te prepare algo.

—¡Si por favor!-le grito el peli rosa muy entusiasmado; ambos fueron a la cocina y mientras Lucy buscaba cosas de la nevera e iba calentando las hornillas Natsu se sentó en la isla viendo todos los movimientos de la rubia, la cual se sentía realmente incomoda. Se sorprendió muchas veces de cuan entusiasmado se ponía cada vez que creía que ya estaba lista la comida y de cómo se desanimaba cuando no era así

Cuando por fin estaba listo, lo coloco en un plato y se lo entrego. Ella aprovecho de hacer desayuno para ella también; ella apenas comenzaba a comer cuando fijo su vista en el chico frente a ella quien ya estaba terminando su desayuno.

—Te lo agradezco, Lushi-dijo con la boca llena.

—¡Mi nombre es Lucy!-le grito y la ignoro completamente cuando se tito en su cómodo sillón.

Cuando termino de comer se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba medio dormido, decidió dejarlo descansar mientras ella se aseaba. Por suerte aún tenía agua caliente, si no estaba segura de que moriría congelada. Mientras se relajaba en la tina pensó en el chico que estaba ahora dormido en su sala, su actitud demostraba que era muy glotón e infantil, pero le agradaba de alguna u otra forma; sentía que ya le conocía de algún lado pero no recordaba que fuera alguien de extraño color rosa en el cabello. Termino rápidamente con la precaución de no dejar a su invitado solo en la sala sabiendo que podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en la marco de la puerta, había un desastre; pero al pensarlo no se sorprendió tanto, cuando se volteó y me vio su cara palideció y por casi un momento pensó que saldría corriendo. El tragón solo esperaba que ella subiera a su habitación para atacar su refrigerador.

—Lo siento Luce-dijo entre triste y asustado. Aún tenía hambre.

El chico miro su emparedado y a ella y con un poco de timidez se lo tendió. — Para que no te molestes te dejare darle un probada. Lucy comenzó a reír y el peli rosado no entendía cuál era la causa de su risa. Aquel chico era una monada.

La cocina era un desastre total, todo estaba desordenado, incluso había salsa en el techo y las paredes.

— ¿Un desastre solo por un sándwich?-le pregunto el solo levanto los hombros.

—Es mejor que lo pruebes antes de que me arrepiente-dijo confiado y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lo tomo y le dio una mordida, sabia delicioso; se lo regreso y el continuo comiendo lo que quedaba muy contento. Lucy lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que eran de un color verde oscuro, tenía la piel morena donde su cabello era lo que más destacaba. —A pesar de ser bastante infantil es atractivo-pensó.

— ¡Luce!-grito por quinta vez Natsu.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo saliendo de su ensoñación al escuchar el grito.

— ¡Te quedaste con una cara extraña cara observándome!- chillo. ¿A caso tengo algo en el rostro?

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando algunas cosas-respondió.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Mierda-pensó Lucy. No podría decirle que estaba pensando en que era atractivo, de seguro diría que era una loca. —En… ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- Fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió.

—Debía ir temprano al trabajo esa mañana y me había retrasado bastante, y cuando Salí y estaba apurado vi a mucha gente comer a otra, y pensé que de verdad estaba loco-frunció el ceño. — Intente correr pero esas cosas no paraban-dijo totalmente serio, no parecía la misma persona que hace minutos había destrozado su cocina.

—Ya veo. ¿Y en donde encontraste esa pistola Natsu?-le pregunto. —Yo de causalidad tenía el bate de mi padre y con eso pude darles cara.

—Mi padre es policía pero desapareció hace casi quince días-le explico. —Necesito tu ayuda Luce-dijo y la miro por primera vez a los ojos, se veía preocupado.

— ¿En que podría ayudarte?-pregunto sin entender, no sabía que decirle respecto a su padre.

—Cuando comenzó todo mi hermana menor Wendy ha estado en la escuela, han pasado dos días y aún no he podido llegar por los malditos estos-espeto con furia. —Estoy segura de que ella sigue allí pero el lugar debe estar infestado; quiero ir allá pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo, eras la única sobreviviente con la que me topado-Natsu le tomo de las manos sorprendiéndola. — Por favor Luce, necesito que me ayudes, es mi hermana y no parare hasta encontrarla.

—Te ayude-le sonrió y le devolvió la sonrisa casi sin ganas. —Hey, no te preocupes estoy segura de ella estará ahí y está bien; pero debemos prepararnos para lo que sea que este en ese lugar.

—Te lo agradezco Luce-dijo más aliviado. — ¿Hay algo que podría hacer por ti a cambio?

—No es necesario la verdad-le dijo. — Aunque quisiera encontrar a mis padres, no estoy tan segura como tú de que sigan con vida.

—No te desanimes, ya verás que estarán bien- la alentó. Te ayudare a encontrarlos y tú me ayudas con mi hermana ¿Trato hecho?-le dijo y ofreció su mano, Lucy la acepto y ambos sonrieron.

* * *

-Al día siguiente, ambos se prepararon para ir a la escuela primaria donde estudiaba la hermana de Natsu, no quedaba demasiado lejos como para tener que hace paradas constantemente o encontrar un refugio, pero querían encontrarla lo antes posible para evitar que el cielo se oscurezca y las cosas se compliquen. Lucy insistió para ir muy bien preparados; Natsu llevaba la pistola de su padre y le ofreció una a ella- Lucy le convenció de no usar el arma si no fuera estrictamente necesario a menos que llevara un silenciador. Lucy llevaba una mochila con agua y un poco de comida, e incluso el bate que se había convertido en su arma de defensa.

Salieron temprano para regresar lo antes posible, caminaron con paso apresurado por aquellas solitarias y destrozadas calles de Magnolia, trataron de evitar a cualquier caminante intentando no hacer ruido para nada. Tardaron aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar, pero aunque por fuera la escuela parecía más bien intacta, ella aun tenía un mal presentimiento en el pecho.

Natsu no se había percatado que cerca de la entrada se encontraba una furgoneta de policía, donde en la parte trasera las puertas estaban abiertas y se podía ver jaulas destrozadas y ensangrentadas, lo que había estado allí, rezaba por que no entrara donde ellos iban a rescatar a la hermana de Natsu.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y todo en su interior estaba cubierta por una aterradora oscuridad, lo único que iluminaba sus pasos era una pequeña lámpara que parpadeaba y lanzaba chispas de vez en cuando. La escuela era enorme, y aunque parecía estúpido tener que buscarla por separado debido a que podía terminal, era la su única opción de hallarla de forma más rápida debido al tamaño del lugar.

Lucy decido tomar camino hacia las aulas, del primer y segundo piso mientras que Natsu decidió irse por la planta principal donde se encontraba el comedor y demas aulas; reviso una aula tras otra y solo encontraba cuerpos destrozados tanto de adultos como pequeños niños inocentes destrozados y a medio comer; de vez en cuando escuchaba sonidos extraños pero no debía asustarse, pensaba en que la hermana de Natsu debía está mucho más asustada que ella. Entro en la última aula del piso uno y solo se encontró con desagradables escenas con más sangre, pero sin rastros de la hermana de Natsu, cuando pensó en buscar en el piso de arriba, a Lucy le pareció escuchar un pequeño gemido, con pasos silenciosos fije mi vista debajo del escritorio esperando no encontrarse con un caminante.

— ¿Wendy eres tú?-pregunto. —Tranquila no te hare daño, tu hermano Natsu y yo hemos venido a rescatarte. Debajo del escritorio había una niña de largos cabellos azules, me miraba confundida y asustada pero luego de que le sonriera ya no tuvo tanto miedo.

— ¿Quién eres y como conoces a mi hermano?-le pregunto.

—Soy Lucy, y soy amiga de tu hermano y he venido a ayudarle a rescatarte-le ofreció su mano y el agarro dudoso. Caminaron agarradas de la mano en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina, se habían perdido y debían encontrar a Natsu para irse ya, Lucy estaba segura de que se fue por esa dirección.

— ¿Te encuentras bien no? ¿Estas herida?-le pregunto.

—No, estoy bien solo tengo algo de miedo.

—No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo y no hagamos ruido los caminantes no nos notaran.

—No lo digo por los caminantes, lo digo por eso-dijo señalando a algo que estaba detrás de Lucy, escucho un gruñido y temió lo peor, sabía que ese mal presentimiento era importante.

Lucy se giró hacia el sonido, saco la pistola y apunto hacia el objetivo. —Wendy quédate detrás de mí y grita si pasa algo-ella asintió y miro hacia el animal con desagrado; se le marcaban las costillas en la piel, era totalmente delgado y tenía heridas totalmente abiertas, no parecía realmente un perro, los ojos eran blancos y en la cara tenía bastante sangra y otro líquidos que resultaban asquerosos. Se acercó corriendo con una impresionante velocidad, disparo dos veces y el cuerpo callo en el suelo, sabía que le había hecho daño pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo; se levantó don dificultad de nuevo planeando su próximo ataque

—Las balas no servirán-pensó Y lentamente saco el bate de la mochila esperando a que este volviera a atacar. Le indico a Wendy que se escondiera a una lado de las escaleras mientras ella se encargaba del animal, cuando se acercó lo golpeo torciéndole el cuello, mientras Wendy pego un pequeño gritillo, se volteó hacia ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y tranquilizarla a la vez; su cara estaba totalmente pálida, le grito que volteara rápido y maldijo internamente. Dos lindos animalitos se habían unido para jugar.

Justo como el anterior, se acercaron corriendo a una velocidad casi idéntica al otro perro; a pesar de la cercanía, Lucy intento apuntar la pistola para darle en la cabeza y cuando estaba completamente segura giro el gatillo y este le dio en la frente. Solo quedaba uno pero ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para atacarla, se abalanzo contra ella siendo aplastada por el asqueroso cuerpo, lo único que impedía que le diera una buena mordida era el bate que había estado usando; por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Wendy asustada tapándose los ojos con las manos evitando presenciar la escena.

Coloco el bate en su boca, y tratar de hacer presión, ese perro era bastante grande y robusto y le costaría más trabajo romper su mandíbula. Fijo más presión y el hueso de la boca finalmente se rompió, y solo para asegurarse de su muerte, termino con una bala en la cabeza. Todo había acabado.

Cayó al piso de rodillas agotada por el enfrentamiento con aquellos animales, escucho pasos apresurados y apunto con el arma el vacío de dónde provenía el sonido, pero a medida de que se acercaban los pasos, se escuchaba un suave jadeo, al enfocar mejor la vista se dio cuenta de que solo era Natsu.

— ¡Wendy!-grito Natsu.- ¿Estas bien?

—Si estoy bien hermano-sonrió la pequeña

—La chica que mató a tres animales, está perfectamente bien. Gracias por preguntar-le dije molesta.

—Lo siento Luce-dijo apenado. —Gracias por proteger a Wendy.

-No te preocupes-le calmo y él le ayudo a levantarse. Se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes y ella entendía que le estaba dando las gracias de nuevo y ella solo asintió la cabeza; un grito de Wendy los sacó de su ensueño, no sabían de donde había salido aquel caminante, pero, estaba emocionado por morder a la hermana pequeña de Natsu, Lucy apunto a su cabeza y disparo, justo en su cabeza para que luego el cuerpo pálido y ya muerto al fin cayera a su lado.

Tal vez fue por impulso o simplemente miedo, ya que no se lo esperaba; Wendy corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza con sus pequeños y delgados brazos y seguido de eso comenzó a llorar, era extraño, ella pensaba que iría a abrazar a su hermano en vez de la chica que acaba de conocer. Le acaricio la cabeza con ternura, y sintió la mirada extrañada de Natsu. Luego de eso se quedó dormida, se veía bastante tranquila, después de todo debía estar realmente agotada

Natsu cargo a su hermana en la espalda y caminaron de regreso a casa. Todo el camino Lucy pensaba en lo tanto que Wendy le había recordado a su hermana, que había. Luego de llegar ambos acostaron a Wendy en la cama de Lucy c para que pudiera descansar, mientras ellos descansaban de todo lo que hicieron en el día.

—Gracias-dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había creado desde que salieron de la escuela.

—No es nada-repitió de nuevo. —Ya te dije que no es nada.

—Si lo es, enserio te lo agradezco Luce-dijo. — No solo salvaste y protegiste a Wendy, también nos dejas quedarte en tu casa.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer viendo la situación, igual no tendrías un lugar a donde ir.

—Por eso te debo una, nosotros te seguiremos-dijo regalándole una gran y maravillosa sonrisa. Lucy sintió su corazón ablandarse y le devolvió la sonrisa aunque el ya no la estaba viendo.

* * *

Capítulo actualizado el 01 de julio de 2015.


	3. Capítulo II Hydra Corporation

**_Advertencias:_** Muerte de personajes.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo creador: **Hiro Mashima**. La historia es totalmente creada de mi imaginación; sin fines de lucros, de fan para fans.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

** Hydra Corporation.**

**_"El verdadero infierno, detrás de una cruel mentira"_**

-El Doctor Combolt era un científico respetado graduado de la Universidad de Harvard que poseía un centenar de títulos colgados en las paredes de su laboratorio, era uno de los científicos más respetados no solo de la organización si no del mundo entero, pero aunque poseía un gran conocimiento sobre la biología celular y genética no sabía cómo resolver el gran problema en que sabía metido solo por ayudar a un viejo amigo. Estaba consciente del peligro que presentaba trabajar con armamento biológico ya que este podría ser usado de mala manera causando un peligro para todo aquel a su alrededor; por más que lo repitió al creador de aquella mortal arma no pudo evitar que se esparciera poco a poco hasta acabar con pequeñas ciudades y llegar hasta enormes continentes. Lo que le preocupaba aparte de que su familia estuviera a salvo era el hecho de que a pesar de tener enormes ganas de decir la verdad en las noticias hace unos días lo habían obligado a mentir descaradamente diciendo que solo sería un virus momentáneo y que encontrarían una cura rápida.

Era egoísta y lo sabía, su familia estaba a salvo y quizá también la de sus colegas pero miles de personas ya había muerto y la mayoría tendrían familia y los demas habían perdido a alguien importante en sus vidas. Había estado dos horas buscando la posible solución; le dolía la espalda, la cabeza pero estaba más que frustrado.

**_"¿Y qué es Corporación Hydra?"_** Es una organización que está encargada del uso de medicinas, y más adelantes se dedicó a diferentes tipos de tecnologías, pero principalmente a ingeniería genética y armamento biológico especializado.

**_"¿Cómo era que se había metido en ese problema?"_** Fue en un momento de problemas, había perdido su último trabajo y no tenía dinero para su familia y a pesar de tener un coeficiente intelectual avanzado con eso no podría alimentar a su hijo. Un día toco a sus puertas un viejo amigo, que le pidió su ayuda en la organización y él le daría un empleo estable y no tenía idea de con que se estaba metiendo pero aun así acepto la propuesta.

Jude Heartfilia era uno de sus mejores amigos de la universidad, ambos estudiaron carreras distintas pero eso no impidió que ambos lograran conocerse. Jude era el vice-presidente de la organización y cuando esta estaba decayendo por la falta de personal recomendó a su buen amigo al presidente. Hades el creador de dicha Corporación, le propuso un trato muy difícil de aceptar. El trato establecía que la Corporación, brindaría protección, alimento, estudio y muchas otras cosas para su familia, en cambio, él debía trabajar toda su vida para él, después de pensarlo de poco a poco, termino aceptando. Y ahora está aquí, sentado pensando, sin soluciones ni alternativas.

Lo peor no es tener la presión de no saber qué hacer y que todo esté en tus manos, que de ti depende el futuro de las personas que con suerte han podido sobrevivir, si no que Hades lo ha presionado más para que termino con esto de una vez por todas un problema que el había comenzado aunque había repetido las consecuencias. Y decidió enfrentarlo, sabía que debía trabajar toda su vida pero siendo inteligente él no sabía la respuesta de todos los problemas, solo era un humano, un simple ser humano.

Se levantó con pesadez, y camino con pasos cortos y apresurados, después de toda tenia nervios de la reacción, o de lo que podría hacerle a su familia. La oficina donde estaba Hades, no se encontraba muy lejos de su laboratorio así que no tardó mucho en llegar. Al encontrar la puerta que da acceso a la oficina, se detuvo. Y al calmarse, toco la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta hasta que golpeo la puerta por segunda vez.

—Pase- Escucho del otro lado, y sin más preámbulos, abrió la puerta y entro. No se sorprendió de verlo pero tampoco esperaba aquella improvista interrupción—Oh es usted Doctor Combolt, ¿A qué se debe su visita? – sonrió.

—Es respecto al Proyecto de Hydra-había trabajado once meses en aquella corporación pero nunca había hablado de tal forma con el presidente aunque si había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo en persona pues solía encontrárselo muchas veces cuando almorzaba con Jude.

— ¿Hay progresos?

—No señor, y esa es la razón de mi visita. No hay progresos, no hay cura, ni soluciones, no hay nada-Se quedó en silencio pensando en cuáles serían las siguientes palabras que diría, pero no salían-. —Con todo respeto señor, si no tengo la menor idea de con que estaban trabajando antes de integrarme en la organización no puedo hacer nada, no soy la persona adecuada para este gran problema. Se esperaba una respuesta negativa, reprochando que él era el sujeto adecuado, y que tenía el mayor conocimiento de todos los que trabajaban allí; pero él tenía razón no tenía la información necesaria y nadie se la otorgaba.

— ¿Puede ser usted egoísta?-espeto. ¿Egoísta él? Lo era, pero no por que quisiera. — ¿Se ha atrevido a mirar las calles? ¡No queda nada! No hay vida, y lo poco que queda de ella, es las personas que luchan por sobrevivir. —Le proporcionare la información solo necesito que trabaje en ello.

—Lo he visto señor, solo que no he encontrado nada en la que pueda ayudarnos en controlar esto, tal vez pueda brindarme la información pero no es como si pudiera comprometerme a algo que acabe mal- la verdad no esperaba esa respuesta, estaba consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor mientras que él está ahí con protección, sabía que era egoísta pero no era el quien había dejado que aquello ocurriera.

—Entonces siga buscando-se detuvo. —Encuéntrelo rápido. Esa respuesta lo molesto, y sin más que decir por qué no encontraba las palabras, abandono la habitación, si para él era tan fácil encontrar una cura, ¿Entonces porque no lo hacia él? En el camino se encontró con Minerva, una mujer fría y manipuladora según escuchaba de muchos pero era la primera vez que la veía. Al verla, esta solo le sonrió cosa que le pareció demasiado extraño considerando su carácter y forma de ser, y que ellos no se conocían formalmente; ignorando aquello continuo su camino hacia el laboratorio.

La mujer de cabellos negros, entro a la oficina de Hades sin tocar, ni preguntar si era un buen momento; cosa que no tomo por alto. Tomo asiento con gran elegancia en el sillón de cuero que estaba en la habitación, extendió sus brazos en el sillón y cruzo sus piernas. Hades la miro fastidiado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Minerva?-pregunto hastiado de tanto estrés.

—Ambos sabemos que es lo que quiero, ¿No crees que era mejor decirle toda la verdad?

— ¿Escuchaste la conversación?-le pregunto molesto e ignorando la pregunta.

—Esa no es la respuesta que pedí.

—Si le digo la verdad, no va a querer cooperar, dejara todo los trozos de vidrio en el suelo y no encontrara la forma de que todo este de enmendar este error.

— ¿Hablas de los trozos de vidrio que tu rompiste? –rio. —Hablando de egoísmo.

— ¿Podrías cerrar la boca? Ambos sabemos que no fue totalmente mi culpa; hay un traidor en este lugar y todavía no doy con el

—Está bien, ¿Pero sabes? Luego no digas que no te lo he advertido, padre- dijo para luego salir del lugar, dejando a un pensativo Hades quien no hizo más que apretar los puños.

* * *

—Ya Wendy se ha quedado dormida-comento Natsu cuando bajaban por las escaleras. —Ya podemos relajarnos.

—Tienes razón-estuvo de acuerdo. — ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos montar guardia, solo para asegurarse de que el perímetro de la caso este a salvo-explico. —Que ser acerquen muchos puede ser una muy mala idea.

—Buena idea Luce-sonrió y levanto el pulgar aprobando su idea. —Tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar alto donde podamos ver mejor.

—En el segundo piso hay un balcón donde podemos sentarnos y observar-le dijo señalando hacia arriba de las escaleras. — ¿Pero al menos podrías llamarme por mi nombre?-replico molesta, Natsu la ignoro y continuo subiendo seguida por la aun molesta rubia hasta llegar al dichoso balcón. Cuando llego se sentó en el suelo y observo a los alrededores detalladamente, era grande y tenía una vista preciosa del sol ocultándose, al rato llego Lucy para acomodarse a un lado y contemplar la vista que tenían al frente. Solo por un pequeño segundo olvido todo lo que sucedía en ese momento.

— ¿No lo extrañas?-pregunto Natsu bastante serio, era extraño verle de esa forma.

—El mundo de antes, ya sabes, hacer lo que te gustaba con la gente que querías, ya no lo puedes hacer—Es bastante extraño ¿Sabes? Extrañare como cuando jugaba con papa, cuando comía con Wendy o simplemente molestaba a cubito de hielo-dijo sonriendo.

—La verdad es…que no tanto. Amo mis padres pero muchas veces los extraños, mi trabajo es una mierda a pesar de que me gusta y no es como si mi vida haya cambiado demasiado-explico. — ¿Sabes? Sigue igual, de alguna forma los humanos siguen destruyéndose a sí mismo, solo que de una manera diferente.

Natsu no se inmuto pero luego de escuchar la opinión de la rubia pensó en quizá tenía algo de razón, nunca le había prestado atención a los problemas de los demás, o del mundo en general, pero el mundo no había cambiado del todo tal vez para personas como él era un cambio bastante notable en su vidas.

Lucy sintió algo suave rozar su pierna y al fijar su vista encontró una pequeña bola peluda de color azul; lo acaricio con cuidado y lo cargo hasta llevarlo hasta sus piernas donde jugo un poco con sus patitas. Natsu también noto al peludo acompañante y por un momento se sintió molesto y no entendía por qué razón.

— ¿Happy?-pregunto al verlo bien. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Happy?

—Sí, es nuestra mascota-le explico para luego tomarlo y jugar con el también. —Había olvidado que lo traía en mi mochila y he olvido sacarlo-sonrió. —Pero ha encontrado la forma de salir. Natsu continuo jugando con el minino y Lucy sonrió al verlos tan unidos, se veían muy monos y así pasaron el rato, con un extraño gato de color azul.

* * *

-Erza corría a una velocidad increíble, ya bien había logrado escapar de ese horrible lugar y el problema era que ya descubrieron su plan de escape. Iba de la mano con un niño de no más de nueve años, estaban agotados y su corazón palpitaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? Luego de que descubrió los macabros planes de Hydra, decidió huir a donde el viento la llevara, no sin antes llevarse al hijo del Doctor Combolt. No fue la mejor idea, haber escuchado aquella conversación, pero demonios, tenía que al menos hacer algo. No pensó un plan detallado de su huida, fue algo de último momento y ya era bastante los muertos vivientes en las calles, como para que ahora sea perseguida por Hydra, estaba realmente agotada.

Trabajo para ellos por nueve años muy duros, pero nunca descubrió sus verdaderos planes detrás de un trabajo común. Aunque no sabía demasiado de ello, solo trabajo como guardia de seguridad, pero a veces solo estar de esa parte era una gran ventaja. Conocía al Doctor Combolt prácticamente desde que había comenzado en Hydra, no mucho después le comento sobre su hijo. Mientras estaban ocultos en un basurero, Erza recordó la conversación que escucho.

**_-Flashback_**

-Había comenzado a trabajar desde la madrugada del día por una emergencia donde supuestamente por las indicaciones de su jefe, las personas de la ciudad se comían entre sí a mitad de la carretera a unos veinte kilómetros; junto con sus compañeros intentaron detenerlo lo más posible pero su número aumentaba al cabo de que morían. Prácticamente había perdido a más de la mitad de sus compañeros, del escuadro catorce solo cinco sobrevivieron al ataque y luego de unas horas solo quedaron cuatro, ya que uno de ellos estaba infectado por una gran mordida en su brazo izquierdo.

Luego de saber la noticia sobre su compañero salió de la enfermería, se había logrado lastimar al tratar de escapar de esas cosas, por suerte no logro estar infectada solo heridas leves como moretones o rasguños. El camino a la enfermería estaba un poco lejos de su puesto en el cuartel de Hydra, y debía pasar por los laboratorios e incluso la gran oficina de Hades.

Cuando paso por allí, al principio no presto atención a la conversación, sus padres la habia educado para no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero al escuchar su nombre y del doctor Combolt, no pudo evitar acercarse un poco para escuchar de que hablaban.

—No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta- dijo la voz de una mujer que pudo reconocer que se trataba de Minerva.

—No eres la persona adecuada para decirme ello-refunfuño.

—No estamos hablando de mis problemas, pero ¿Por qué el hijo del Doctor?-pregunto con curiosidad en su voz. — No es que este específicamente de su lado, ni me importe demasiado, pero cuando él se entere de lo que hicimos con su esposa e hijo será el fin de todo.

—No todo está perdido Minerva; solo hay que esperar.

Luego de eso hablaron de cosas al azar, pero eso fue suficiente para Erza, no sabía del todo que había pasado pero mejor era descubrirlo hasta de que sea demasiado tarde. Se adentró por la zona de laboratorios, sabía que muchos doctores estaban investigando los genomas humanos y de la criatura que aterrorizaba ahora las calles de la ciudad. Tenía suerte de que era hora del almuerzo, porque no hubiera sido tan fácil, con los guardias rondando por los pasillos.

En los primeros laboratorios solo encontraba restos de cuerpos destrozados, pero ninguno parecía el de un niño, hasta que lo encontró. En el laboratorio especial de Hades, donde solo tenían acceso de entrar algunas personas, en el centro de la habitación había un gran cilindro de vidrio blindado, y adentro de este se encontraba un pequeño niño, sabía de inmediato que se trataba del hijo del Doctor. Intento abrirla de diferentes formas hasta que de tanto buscar encontró el botón que daría la libertad de aquel infante. Pero al momento de abrirse, sonó la alarma y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, supo que estaba en problemas. Sujeto el niño en brazos y corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo para no quedar atrapada, podía escuchar a los guardias detrás suyo, pero tenía ventaja de correr más rápido. Cuando por fin encontró la salida, no conto con los seres que habitaban ahora las desiertas calles de la ciudad.

Pero no le importo, siguió corriendo hasta que los perdiera y estar completamente segura de que ya no la seguían, fue cuando llegaron a un callejón solo y con el niño inconsciente aún en brazos, se refugió detrás de un contenedor de basura, escucho varios gritos de los agentes y gemidos de parte de las criaturas cerca de lugar. Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de animarse a sí misma de no rendirse e idear un plan, escucho una explosión y un disparo, y luego más gritos de terror, supuso que se encontraron con un grupo de infectados. Cuando se tranquilizó, salió de su escondite a donde sus pies la llevaran.

* * *

-Ya era de noche y la luna ya se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo acompañado de miles de estrellas brillantes a su alrededor, nada mejor que una vista nocturna de un mundo infestado de "personas" que ahora se alimentan de carne humana. Lucy se había quedado dormida en el suelo cuando estaba supuestamente vigilando que no ocurriera algo extraño, mientras que el peli rosado aún estaba despierto; le causo gracia al ver como la muchacha se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo tan rápido, talvez era porque estaba agotada, la miro de reojo y su rostro se veía sereno, la luz de luna la hacía ver más pálida, Natsu sonrió, no entendía que era lo que pasaba consigo mismo, pero no era desagradable, aparto su vista a donde se encontraba cierto minino acurrucado entre los brazos de peli rubia, y Natsu suspiro, Happy no cambiaba aunque estuvieran en esta situación, le envidiaba pensar que estaba despreocupado por todo el asunto.

Wendy aun no despertaba y se preocupó un poco ya que había dormido prácticamente toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pero se tranquilizó al suponer que era porque estaba asustada, había estado día y medio oculta en su escuela y no podía dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que estaba infestado de esos seres.

No entendía como era que había pasado todo, de un momento a otro por arte de magia prácticamente el mundo se había acabado, nunca creyó en eso del fin del mundo y no le tomo importancia. Pensaba en tantas cosas pero le preocupaba las miles de personas que perdieron sus vidas y aquellas que perdieron a un ser querido. De tanto pensar él también se quedó dormido.

A mitad de la noche, un ruido hizo que el sereno rostro de Lucy se arrugara, el sonido era cada vez más fuerte y se escuchaba más de cerca, recordó su situación y se levantó de golpe, observo a su alrededor y todo estaba oscuro, el ruido no paraba, se escuchaba como si un pedazo de madera rechinaba y gruñía, y adivino que provenía de la puerta principal, se asomó cuidadosamente del balcón y lo vio, tres caminantes queriendo destrozar la puerta que los separaba de su cena. Bajo hasta la sala encontrándose con Wendy, recién despertada.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido Lucy-san?-pregunto.

—Regresa a la habitación, tres caminante están en la puerta y estoy segura de que no durara mucho-dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a la cocina. Cogió dos bolsos y los lleno de comida, agua y una que otra arma y se los dio a Wendy. —Arriba en el baño de mi habitación tengo un botiquín, buscarlo y asegúrate de llevarlo contigo, despierta a Natsu y enciérrense en mi habitación los alcanzare en un momento. Dicho eso Wendy se alejó a subir las escaleras, no quería dejarla a ella sola con esos caminantes, pero no podía hacer nada después de todo era débil.

Wendy obedeció y subió a la habitación agarro el botiquín y lo guardo en el bolso, agarro algo de ropa ya que aún tenía tiempo para agarrar más cosas, y fue a despertar a su hermano que aun yacía dormido en el balcón. Por otro lado Lucy, agarro aquel bate de beisbol de su padre y un cuchillo para defenderse cuando llegaran los caminantes, la puerta aun rechinaba pero ahora más fuerte estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se rompería, y no servía de nada matarlos de nuevo y quedarse aun en la casa si la puerta principal estaba completamente destrozada, sería un peligro para todos.

Recordó que su padre tenía una extraña fascinación por la caza, algo que ella realmente odiaba con todo su ser, pero talvez serviría de algo aquel rifle que escondía bajo del sofá de la sala, no podría usarlo ahora ya que atraería a más de aquellos monstruos y no podría arriesgarse, pero aun así lo cogió y lo guardo en su espalda, la puerta aún seguía gruñendo, busco cuchillos en la cocina, tomo el porta retrato de su madre, y subió las escaleras, llego al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, toco suavemente la puerta.

—Soy yo Wendy-hablo, pero no escucho respuesta. — ¿Wendy? ¡Wendy!-gritaba a la rubia tratando de abrir la puerta, la empujaba con fuerza pero esta no se abría. Escucho la puerta principal caer y escucho los gruñidos y gemidos de esas cosas- Intento abrir la puerta una vez más pero se asustó al escuchaba los pasos en el salón de abajo.

Corrió escaleras arriba para irse al último y tercer piso para poder escapar, el balcón estaba bastante alto y no creía poder saltar desde allí. Se fijó y vio que a un lado de la caza estaba Natsu luchando también con otro caminante.

— ¡Hey Natsu!-grito y el mencionado fijo la vista a la casa donde Lucy le llamaba. Derribo al caminante y se acercó más.

—Pensé que usarías la puerta de atrás Luce-grito. —La he dejado abierta y despejada para que salieras

—Pensé que Wendy estaba en mi habitación y he venido a buscarla-explico. — No creo poder bajar escucho ruidos abajo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Te ayudare a salir!-grito y corrió dentro de la casa.

Escucho dos, tres, hasta más de cinco pasos en las escaleras. Palideció al ver uno de ellos viéndola fijamente, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, desaliñado y sucio, sus manos tenia las uñas bastante grandes y sucias, lo más asqueroso fue ver una parte de sus intestinos afuera. Camino lentamente extendiendo sus brazos, mientras más se acercaba, el olor a podrido se intensificaba más, se quedó quieta, con el bate en la mano, pero eso no era todo, detrás de él había otra criatura aún más extraña; era una criatura completamente gris, no tenía ojos, pero si una nariz gruesa y una boca con millones de dientes afilados, en vez de un brazo derecho tenía un enorme cuchillo, afilado y ensangrentados con restos de piel y tripas. Grito al ver como el Zombie era destrozado y luego aquel hombre gris escalaba el techo y las paredes de la habitación.


	4. Capítulo III Burn Honey

**_Advertencias:_** Muerte de personajes.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su respectivo creador: Hiro Mashima. La historia es totalmente creada de mi imaginación; sin fines de lucros, de fan para fans.

* * *

_**Capítulo III **__**Burn honey**_

_"Mis sentimientos son puros duela a quien le duela"-Ada Wong._

-La criatura cayó al suelo al recibir una bala de la pistola de Natsu, pero aunque pudo retrasarla no pareció dolerle en lo absoluto, es más pareció darle cosquillas y causo que le prestara atención al peli rosa; Lucy sabía que no era buena idea dispararle al azar sin un plan pero no era como si pudiesen detener a una criatura de doble tamaño, las balas tal vez no servirían de nada y no tenía un lanzacohetes o una granada como en las películas para destruirlo con facilidad. Lucy tenía un plan pero eso podría costarle la vida.

—Natsu, tengo un plan y sé que no te va a gustar mucho-le dijo y el intento esquivar un ataque de la criatura para luego prestarle atención a lo que iba a decir su compañera.

—En este momento cualquier forma de matar a esta cosa es bienvenido-le disparo en la cabeza y este al parecer le causo un poco de daño por el gran gruñido que hizo.

—Necesito que te vayas-dijo rápidamente. —Y sin preguntar.

— ¿Espera? ¿Qué?-le grito estupefacto. —No voy a dejarte aquí Lucy.

—No creas que me quedare tonto-dijo intentando no sonreír por lo que había dicho. —Es más fácil que tu vayas a traer algo para acabarlo, si estamos ambos aquí no tenemos mucha oportunidad.

—Ni pienses que te voy a dejar aunque sea por unos segundos aquí sola.

—Tus balas no son infinitas Natsu-le miro sonriendo y con tristeza porque sabía que no podría prometerle volver con vida. Pareció pensarlo por unos bastante largos segundos pero al final no muy contento pareció aceptar su plan.

— ¿Estas segura?-pregunto por una última vez.

—Confía en mí.

— ¿Qué necesitamos para acabar con esta cosa?-le pregunto disparando por cuarta vez a la criatura.

—Fuego-dijo Lucy buscando en la mochila- — Y solo necesito gasolina para que sea mucho más efectivo. Lucy golpeo con su bate a la criatura para que esta le prestara atención, Natsu aprovecho la oportunidad para poder irse escaleras abajo, no sin antes verla de reojo antes de darle la espalda.

Cuando llego a la entrada Wendy corrió hacia él, le explico el plan y ella le ayudo a buscar lo que Lucy necesitaba. Revisaron el garaje de la casa de Lucy y afortunadamente encontraron un envase con gasolina por la mitad, era poco pero funcionaria. Natsu rápidamente lo cogía y se adentró rápidamente en la mansión. Por otro lado, Lucy intento correr, esquivar y mantener entretenida a la criatura pero eso no funcionaba del todo bien, ella ya estaba llegando a su límite y a la cosa parecía ya comenzar a molestarse bastante. Rogaba que Natsu se apresurará para poder irse lo más pronto posible.

Kamisama pareció escuchar sus deseos por que en poco tiempo Natsu llego con el envase que tanto esperaba. Él se lo lanzo en una esquina de la habitación para que ella pudiera cogerlo, se quedó allí esperando sus siguientes indicaciones pero ella no hizo más que rociar la habitación y a la bestia con el líquido separándolos nuevamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Lushi?-pregunto confundido por las acciones de la rubia.

—Natsu, es el momento en que necesito en que confíes en mí, baja ahora.

— ¡No Lushi!-grito. — ¡No voy a dejarte aquí otra vez!

—Confía en mí por favor, no queda tiempo, ve abajo con Wendy. Lucy tomo de su mochila un cigarrillo, era el último de la caja y tenía la suerte de tenerlo, era gracioso por que hace unos cuantos días Lucy reprochaba a su padre por sus hábitos de fumar, ella odiaba que lo hiciera, odiaba que lo hiciera cualquier persona pero no era como si importa demasiado ya, y si no fuera por ello no hubieran llegado demasiado lejos. Lo encendió y se lo llevo a la boca, era la primera vez que fumaba y se sentía extraña, era algo diferente que jamás había probado, pero la hizo sentir viva por unos segundos, inhalo una dos veces más y lo lanzo para que este cayera en el rio de gasolina. En poco tiempo comenzó a arder, nunca en su vida vio llamas tan ardientes.

—Lushi, vámonos se hace tarde.

—Adelántate, necesito quedarme unos segundos más. Lo necesitaba

—Pero, Lucy…-insistió.

— ¡Ahora!-le grito molesta. El peli rosa le hizo caso y llego hasta donde su hermana se encontraban, ambos esperaron a la rubia pero esta no salía, no debió dejarla sola y lo sabía.

Para Lucy es lugar era especial, no era como si pudiera explicarlo, pero allí vivió y creció toda su vida, le encantaba vivir ahí, estar ahí a pesar de que casi siempre estaba sola, era su hogar. Verlo arder la hizo perder gran parte de su vida. Debía irse o si no el fuego se expandiría más y sería difícil. Atravesó la habitación pero al estar cerca de la puerta el fuego decidió interponerse en su camino, la única salida era retroceder o morir rostizada. Era su culpa por querer quedarse un rato antes de que su hogar se fuera para siempre.

Llego hacia la ventana, ya que era la única forma de escapar aunque sabía que le dolería, lanzo el bolso y Natsu al verlo caer salió corriendo debajo de la ventana junto con su hermana. Al ver la cara de confusión de ambos decidió explicar la razón de su siguiente movimiento.

—Usare la ventana-explico. —Estoy rodeada.

—Te lastimaras Lucy.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo opción-rio y luego salto.

.

.

-Estaba agotada, las gotas de sudar bajaban por su nuca y recorrían por su espalda; llevaba varias horas recorriendo las desiertas calles con un niño en brazos, evitando a todos los caminantes que se encontraba, y tratando de encontrar ayuda. Sabía que sería casi imposible encontrar a alguien que los ayudase, la mayoría se encontraban muertas y el resto no arriesgaría la vida por ellos, aunque sonase egoísta era la verdad.

No estaba completamente segura si debía buscar refugio, entrar en una casa que estuviese invadida por Zombies y que estos fueran demasiados no sería de mucha ayuda, ella no podría combatirlos a todos mano a mano y sus municiones se acababan.

No solía actuar sin un plan, ya que no era tan buena improvisando; para ella una misión sin un plan traería consecuencias, y su necedad por hacer lo mejor lo antes posible la había hecho imprudente. Se detuvo a descansar un rato en una tienda, incluso lo revisaría para saber si incluso podrían pasar la noche allí, el cielo oscurecía rápido.

Reviso la tienda de arriba abajo e incluso los vestidores, podrían quedarse allí e incluso podría agarrar cambio de ropa. Escogió unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca encima de ello se colocó su equipo de chaleco antibalas y demas accesorios. Estaba preocupada por el niño llamado Romeo, el aun no despertaba y eso retrasaba más su viaje por la ciudad haciéndolo más difícil. Cogió algunas camisas enormes e hizo una improvisación de almohada cogiendo un pantalón y rellenándolo con mucha más ropa para poder recortarle allí y cubrirle del frio, cuando termino tomo una mochila y comenzó a guardar cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle en el futuro, luego se recostó junto con el niño tratando de no pensar en el hambre que tenía.

Estaba tan cansada que decidió dormir aunque sea un rato, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se despertó sobresaltada y revolvió la tienda buscando el teléfono antes de que este atrajera a los caminantes, luego de unos segundos por fin lo encontró y contesto rápidamente.

— ¿Alo?-dijo, pero no se escuchó nada desde el otro lado de la línea, sabía que estaba allí porque podía escucharle respirar. — ¿Quién es?

—No tengo mucho tiempo-suspiro. — No me conoces pero yo a ti si puedo salvarte la vida a ti y al niño que llevas contigo-explico, Erza instintivamente miro hacia la puerta de la tienda y comenzó a ver a todas las direcciones.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-dudo, cualquier persona podría engañarla y sobre todos en los momentos en los que se encontraba todo.

—Hydra sabe que te has llevado a su experimento, estuvieron rastreándote durante horas, he logrado interceptar la línea y llevarla lo más alejado posible de tu ubicación, creo que es suficiente razón para confiar en mí. Erza se removió incomoda, no le daba buena espina que estuviera bajo vigilancia de personas desconocidas.

— ¿Y todo tiene un precio no?-pregunto dando vueltas por la tienda. — ¿Qué beneficio te podría traer salvarme la vida?

—A ti.

.

.

.

-Cuando Lucy salto, sintió que la caída fue demasiado lenta, a pesar de que la ventana no tenía más de tres metros de altura. Impacto en la tierra y sintió que su pierna derecha se quebraba, la cabeza, por suerte, no golpeo contra el pavimento, en cambio la pierna y parte del costado se había llevado todo el impacto. Se incorporó sentándose y apoyándose de la pared, le costó moverse y sostenerse sí que lograra dolerle, al poco tiempo Natsu llego junto con Wendy para auxiliarla justo cuando la casa comenzaba a estallar en llamas. Natsu la tomo en brazos y se alejó algunos centímetros de la fachada para admirar la en medio del incendio. Lucy le miro de reojo y volvió su vista a su antiguo hogar, lo extrañaría.

—Si serás terca Luce-susurro Natsu. —Debemos irnos-comento el peli rosa a su hermana. —El ruido y las llamas atraerán más caminantes. Wendy asintió y Lucy cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el pecho del muchacho, era cálido y le entraban ganas de dormir.

Caminaron hacia el oeste perdiéndose en la oscuridad siendo asechados por las criaturas que habitaban en ellas.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué podrías hacer conmigo?-pregunto cada vez más molesta. —No soy un experimento de laboratorio, gracias.

—No, Erza claro que no-sonrió. —Solo quiero tus habilidades, no cualquiera es tan precavida ni tan profesional como tú, no te mortifiques te conozco desde antes de que entraras a la unidad de protección.

La vigilaban desde hace mucho, antes de que si quiera pensaban en crear el virus.

Desde pequeña Erza era muy buena en las peleas físicas o todo lo relacionado con el cuerpo, era una de las niñas más sobresalientes en educación física, la mejor en artes marciales y su entrenamiento la llevo a querer ser policía o jefe de seguridad. Erza no tenía padres, ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, desde que tenía memoria había crecido en un orfanato junto con otros niños con lo que se había hecho muy unida, pero luego de que cerraron su hogar por falta de capital fue cuando todos desaparecieron y no volvió a encontrarse con nadie de nuevo. Había conocido a una niña muy dulce y alegre llamada Milliana con quien se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, a Kagura quiera fue una niña muy competitiva y con quien siempre superaba nuevos retos, Simon que era el hermano mayor de Kagura y su mejor amigo, un niño leal y muy fuerte y por ultimo Jellal que era un chico mayor que todos ellos y que transmitía confianza hacia todos los demas, todos confiaban en él; sobretodo ella.

Luego del cierre, todos tomaron caminos muy diferentes separándose; a veces se preguntaba donde estarían y que estarían haciendo sus antiguos amigos, muchas veces los extrañaba pero no había tenido forma de contactar con ellos de nuevo. Habían sido amigos desde los diez años hasta que ella tenía dieciséis, luego de ello Erza intento conseguir por todos los medios conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera un techo decente y comida; trabajo en una pizzería hasta que se hizo mayor y decidió trabajar para el gobierno consiguiendo su actual puesto, aunque eso ya no importaba para nada.

— ¿Dónde nos encontramos y como te haces llamar? –dijo aun insegura, pero era su única opción si quería seguir viva. El que estaba al otro lado de línea sonrió.

—Tranquila, te lo hare saber muy pronto

.

.

.

-Caminaron durante un rato buscando un nuevo refugio aunque fuese por esa noche, Wendy se encargaba de vigilar a sus alrededores por si acaso mientras que a Natsu aun llevaba el cuerpo de Lucy en brazos quien se durmió poco después de salir de su antiguo hogar. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad en poco tiempo en donde había muchas tiendas y Natsu pensó que sería buena idea pasar la noche en alguna y curar la herida de la rubia. Encontraron una tienda de ropa que al parecer se encontraba sola, pero que estaba muy oscura, dejo a Lucy recostada del suelo y busco en su mochila una linterna para encenderla y cuando ya la había encontrado sintió una presión en su cuello y un duro y frio metal en la sien.

— ¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo aquí?-le pregunto una voz de mujer que supuso que sería quien le sostenía, intento ver a su alrededor para observar si habían más personas con ella. Le dio un golpe en el estómago con su codo y se alejó unos centímetros de él, quedaron frente a frente apuntándose uno al otro con la pistola solo esperando a cualquier movimiento y apretar el gatillo.

— ¿Te hice una pregunta?-comento la mujer que no parecía querer bajar el arma por ninguna razón que le diera.

—Mi amiga está herida y solo queríamos encontrar refugio durante la noche-explico. —Ya sabes los malditos no nos dejan opción-bromeo con una sonrisa pero a ella no le causo gracia su chiste. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Te prometo que no haremos anda solo queremos pasar la noche aquí. Por suerte para él, ella comenzó a bajar el arma de forma lenta y el la siguió luego de que estuviera completamente abajo.

—Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet-se presentó. —Compartiremos la tienda si no intentas nada contra mí.

— ¿Natsu-Nii?-pregunto Wendy encendiendo la luz, Erza rápidamente apunto su arma.

— ¡Hey tranquila!-se interpuso Natsu. —Es solo mi hermana menor.

—Lo siento-comento avergonzada, estaba tan nerviosa de que la encontraran que se estaba colocando a la defensiva con gente inocente que no tenían nada que ver.

—No se preocupe Erza-san-le dijo la pequeña Wendy intentando calmarla; ilumino la tienda para ver a su alrededor y observo un cuerpo pequeño acostado en el piso, se preguntó quién era esa persona.

—Hey Wendy apunta la linterna hacia aquí-le indico Natsu desde el otro lado. Se acercó rápidamente ayudado a su hermano a recostar a Lucy y revisar su herida. Le levanto levemente la camisa y vio que se le estaba formando un enorme moretón en la espalda.

—Puedo…Ayudarlos-dijo la pelirroja nerviosa intento hacer algo por ellos. —Se sobre primeros auxilios.

Natsu no quiso pero Wendy le obligo a aceptar ya que no confiaba mucho en la pelirroja, Erza se acercó a la rubia y le toco el brazo que descubrió que estaba roto, en general estaba bien excepto por la fractura y que de seguro al día siguiente amanecería con moretones en la cadera. La recostaron de forma más cómoda y decidieron vendarle el brazo con ropa para que no lo moviera demasiado.

Wendy por otro lado se quedó mirando el otro cuerpo que estaba recostado del suelo también, por alguna extraña razón le parecía reconocida la persona pero no podía recordar de donde o quien podía ser.

— ¿Esta bien?-le pregunto la peli azul a Erza señalando al cuerpo. Erza se tensó.

—Eso creo-contesto un poco más relajada, solo era una niña preguntando ya que tenía curiosidad.

—Es que siento que le conozco-dijo apoyando el mentón sobre su mano.

— ¿Le conoces Wendy?-pregunto su hermano.

—Siento que le he visto en otro lado-comento confusa. —Solo que no sé de dónde.

—Parece un niño-dijo Natsu acercándose hasta él y examinándolo con la mirada. — ¿No le conocerás de tu escuela?

— ¡Es cierto!-exclamo Wendy acercándose también. — ¿Romeo? ¡Es Romeo-kun! Pero, ¿por qué esta aquí? ¿Dónde está su padre? Ambos miraron a Erza esperando una respuesta, pero Erza no sabía que responder, no parecían ser parte de Hydra, tal vez solo eran personas comunes.

—Es una larga historia-se limitó a decir.

— ¡Tenemos toda la noche!-exclamo Natsu curioso.

— ¡Natsu-Nii! No molestes a Erza-san.

— ¡Pero yo quiero saber!-dijo desanimado. Wendy iba a regañar a su hermano de nuevo pero todos callaron por un gemido proveniente de la rubia. Había despertado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Lucy-san?-pregunto la peli azul acercándose y ayudándola a sentarse cómodamente.

—Como el demonio-dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Es mejor que descanses-agrego Erza, Lucy se quedó mirándola un buen rato.

— ¿Quién eres?-pregunto al no reconocerla.

—Es Erza-san-le dijo Wendy. —No la hemos encontrado en la tienda y nos ha dado un lugar.

—Te lo agradezco-le dijo Lucy a Erza sonriendo, Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió, casi nadie nunca le agradecía; ya casi olvidaba cual era la última vez que alguien lo hizo.

—No hay de que-pensó y sonrió pero ya nadie la estaba viendo, fue más para sí misma que para ellos.

— ¡Hey Erza!-le llamo Lucy. — ¿A dónde te diriges?

—No hay un lugar específico-respondió insegura y pensó en la llamada que tuvo no hace mucho, era mejor no comentar eso con desconocidos.

—Si no tienes lugar en donde ir-sonrió. —Ven con nosotros.

— ¿Luce?-pregunto Natsu algo preocupado.

—No te preocupes le calmo. —Nos ha dado refugio y no parece mala persona. Miraron a Erza esperando una respuesta. A la pelirroja tampoco le parecían malas personas, pero ya tenía un lugar al que ir.

—La verdad es que si hay un lugar-comento apartando la mirada.

— ¿Dónde?-pregunto la oji marrón.

—Es algo personal-explico. —No quisiera meterlos en ello.

— ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte Erza-san!-dijo Wendy. —No es como si tengamos un plan de todas formas.

—Es verdad-dijo Lucy dándole la razón. —Además no es bueno viajar sola, es mejor cuando estamos todos juntos ¿No?

Erza sonrió pero no comento nada. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no tenía amigos?

—Creo que eso es un si-sonrió Natsu.

— ¡Es mejor que vayamos a dormir!-dijo Wendy.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno ocupo un lugar en el suelo, no era la mejor cama pero era mucho mejor que dormir con las criaturas de afuera. Todos quedaron dormidos al instante, todos menos Erza. Se sentó cerca del vitral de exhibición y observo hacia el cielo. Tenía tantas ganas de descansar pero le era imposible de todas formas. Observo a sus acompañantes y sonrió de forma triste, eran buenas personas y quería ir con ellos, pero no podía, si iba Hydra la encontraría muy rápido y talvez los lastimarían.

Espero hasta que amaneciera, hasta que el sol comenzara salir desde el horizonte dejando la noche atrás. Se preparó y antes de salir dejo una nota en el recibidor.

_—"Lamento irme sin avisar pero es mejor que no los acompañe en su viaje. Si la vida me da otra oportunidad los acompañare sin pensarlo dos veces. Creo que Romeo va a estar mejor si se queda con vosotros, ya que ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo. Gracias por hacerme saber que aún queda personas buenas en lo que queda del mundo; espero volverles a ver"-Erza._

Miro por última vez la tienda para luego seguir su camino y ya para cuando ellos despertaran ya Erza se había ido dejándoles atrás.


End file.
